


Perfect Weapons

by efics



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :)., A smidgen of fluff to lighten the mood, Action/Adventure, All relationships are platonic, Curiosity killed the cat, EXO Have Powers, EXO are with the NYPD, Everything happens for the sake of the plot, He's cute, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry again, Jimin has issues, Just everyone has powers ok?, Kinda, Like BIG issues, No Romance, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Seven Deadly Sins, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Well almost everyone, bts have powers, but satisfaction brought him back, his name is Picasso, i'm gonna let you decipher the last 2 tags, jimin has a cat, you get the point though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efics/pseuds/efics
Summary: 7 boys at the top of the Most Wanted List. 12 boys working for the NYPD, determined to catch them at any cost. Seems like a simple equation with a simple outcome. However people have secrets to hide. Secrets that will throw this equations out of whack and test where each boy's loyalties lay.





	Perfect Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya y'all. I started working on this fic a year ago and had to put it on hold due to school and just life in general. I decided to pick it up about a month ago and decided I had to rewrite basically all of it (trust me, that was a good call). Anyway, I've decided to start posting this fic. I don't have a set update schedule, so bare with me if I go a little MIA for a while. Anyway, this fic has become my baby, so I hope you feel as passionately about it as I do.
> 
> I'd also like to give a special shout out to Taekookmylight for helping me edit and tweak this fic, as well as for being the bestest friend I could ever ask for. She's always there for me when I need her throwing encouragements at my face. I love her so much.
> 
> Also a big thanks to another one of my friends who has been with me with this idea since I came up with it. I don't know what I'd do without her and I also love her so much.
> 
> Well I'll quit with my blabbing. If you want to know when I update, bookmark this fic, or follow my twitter account @efics1 where I'll also post a couple of special "treats" related to this story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, and thank you all for reading it. I love you guys so much!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin POV

The sound of seven pairs of feet clomping their way down the hallways of the vacant shopping center are the only sign that something is amiss. Security cameras have stopped working for the night. All the guards seem to have conveniently left their posts abandoned. Most people wouldn’t believe our luck. Except this isn’t luck. This is all meticulously planned out to the point where failure isn’t a possibility.

Jungkook leads our party, mind entangled with that of the only security guard left in the building. He’s tall and lanky with immaculately styled blonde hair. Looks to be young. About 21 if I had to guess. Only 2 years older than myself.

Anyway, you’re probably wondering how this could possibly be the only security guard left in the building. This is a large shopping center in the middle of New York City, so shouldn’t it be bulging with the amount of security around? The answer is very simple. It should be. However, earlier today Namjoon, Hoseok, Jungkook, and I entered this same shopping center and convinced every guard to “take the night off.” Lucky for us, they decided to oblige. 

I say “lucky” again as if luck has anything to do with our profession. If there’s one thing I’m certain of, it’s that there’s been no room for luck in any of our lives. Mine especially. I don’t know exactly what my companions went through before we met. Our history is kind of an off-limits topic. No one asks. No one tells, but we know it hasn’t been easy for any of us. How can it be easy when the rest of the world sees you as a freak?

No, we succeed on brains and skill alone. Completely alone, and I, for one, think we're doing a pretty good job of it. We're rich. We've created ourselves a family. We get to explore the entire planet, and we hold the number one position on the world's most wanted list. What could be better than that?

"Jimin hyung," I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the whispering call of our youngest member. "Are you ready to take over?"

I look around me and I’m surprised to see that we are already standing outside the jewelry store. Not only that, but the door is wide open and Seokjin, Hoseok, and Taehyung are already working on opening the cases.

"Yeah, I've got it." I say, turning to face the poor security guard that we chose to be our escort. "You go help the others okay Kookie?"

"I told you guys to stop calling me that!" Jungkook whines as he crosses his arms across his chest. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

The smirk on my face from moments before dissolves completely. I turn my head to look at Jungkook. He's right. The pout on his lips is the sole indicator that he's only lived a short 17 years. His long messy black hair, faded black Fall Out Boy sweatshirt, and ripped jeans do a good job of hiding his age. No, not of hiding his age. More like they show the rest of the world how fast he's had to grow up.  
"No," I say, my voice grave. "No you're not. Now go and help the others okay?"

Jungkook nods and turns to walk into the store. I watch him join Namjoon at one of the already open cases. The two begin shoveling jewelry into their respective bags. Watches. Rings. Necklaces. All of it.  
"W-what's going on?" My attention snaps back to the security guard and I notice that his once blank face is now full of fear. Jungkook's hold has now completely gone.

"W-who are you?" Panic fills the guards eyes and he takes a step back, but I follow him, a devilish smirk on my face. "Oh my god." Something must click in his mind because he starts reaching for his gun. "You're SDS. Oh my god!"  
SDS: The Seven Deadly Sins. That’s what the media has decided to call our little group. We try to tie up all of our loose ends when we complete a heist, but sadly we’re human, so sometimes we miss some things. I guess over the years we’ve missed enough to give the media information on our size and powers. Oh well, it can’t be helped.

The guard’s gun is pointed directly at my heart. I take a step closer anyway. "Don't come any closer, o-or I'll shoot!" Fear dances across the guards eyes and his gun hand is visibly shaking.

"Aww come on now," my voice comes out achingly sweet as I let my ability flow through my words. "You wouldn't shoot me, would you? Afterall, I'm your friend."

"F-friend?" The guards eyes begin to cloud and his whole body begins to relax.

"Yes," my fingers grip around the guards wrist as I gently pull the gun free with my other hand. "And friends don't hurt each other like that."

I push the guard a little and he falls easily against the wall behind him. My pursuit continues as I toss the gun in my hands aside. "And you know what else friends do?" The familiar glazed eyes are the only response I get, so I continue. "They help each other, so I'm going to help you. Yes, I'm going to help you forget about everything that happened tonight. That sound good?" The guard nods. "Great. Now why don't you just sit down right here and take a nice, long nap." I take a step closer to the man in front of me. "Then, when you wake up, you won't have to worry about remembering my face, or my friends faces, or any of this jewelry robbing business." I lean down so that my mouth is right next to the guard's ear, then whisper, "Your mind can be completely blank."

Slowly, I begin to back away from where I left the guard against the wall. Just as slowly, I see his legs begin to give out and his body slides down the wall. A soft thump sounds when he hits the floor. I know my job is done when his eyes flutter shut and his head falls forward. Soft snores coming from his mouth.

"Play with your food much?" A familiar voice asks from behind me.

I turn to find Namjoon with his brown disheveled hair leaning against the doorframe of the jewelry store. His long tan trench coat is pulled tight across his body, hiding the white T-shirt and distressed jeans underneath. Of all of the members of our team, Namjoon scares me the most. Well not necessarily him. More like his ability scares me. Hoseok changes form, Seokjin creates acid, and Taehyung can only mimic other abilities. I can beat those.

Namjoon, on the other hand, can weasel his way through your toughest defenses. Once he’s through them, he demolishes every last wall you’ve built to protect yourself. They crumble and fall like a Jenga tower that’s lost one too many blocks. Then, from the rubble, he pulls at your deepest fears until they consume you entirely. Arachniphobes will find themselves in a room flooded with spiders. Claustrophobes trapped in a steadily shrinking hallway. Then there’s me. I know exactly what, who, I’ll see if I ever get on Namjoon’s bad side. Let’s just say that is not a task I wish to accomplish anytime soon.

“It’s hardly playing, Namjoon,” I step closer to the taller man in my usual taunting way. “I’d rather call it making good,” My fingers dance alone the collar of Namjoon’s trench coat until I find the bag tucked beneath it. “Of a bad situation.”

With my last words, I pull upwards to free the small burlap sack from its place in the coat. I don’t look back as I make my way to the nearest jewelry case. Not even when Namjoon calls after me.  
“Damnit Jimin,” a smirk creeps onto my face as he yells. “You gotta quit doing that! I’m not the bad guy here, so stop trying to seduce me!”  
Without turning, I whisper, “Make me.”

An outraged cry tells me that Namjoon heard it, and my smirk deepens.

By now, I’m standing in front of a large glass case filled with precious jewels arranged in beautiful designs. The glass on the top of the case looks as though its been melted off. A few glass pieces remain hanging along the sides of the case. Their inside edges are rounded and a burnt brown-ish color. However, the majority of the glass has vanished completely. Courtesy of Seokjin, of course.

I reach inside the case and pick up a gorgeous silver chain. Specks of diamond and amethyst are woven into it, causing the piece to sparkle slightly in the glow from the security lights. It truly is gorgeous. Only it’s not quite what I’m looking for.

A sigh escapes my mouth as I dump the chain in my bag and continue emptying the case. Somewhere in the midst of my looting, I hear a buzzing in my ear. Moments later a fly lands on the edge of the jewelry case. A small smirk pulls on my lips.

“Come on now this isn’t hide and seek,” I say as minds hands continue looting the glass case. “Even if it was, I would’ve won already. You truly are terrible at this game, Hoseok.”

I keep my eyes trained on the fly. After a few seconds, the insect begins to grow. It’s wings collapse into its body, and its four legs turn to two. Soon, a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt appear. Electric green suspenders attach themselves to the jeans, and a matching shade of green hair is the last addition to this transformation.

“Can’t get anything by you,” Hoseok leans against the case with his feet crossed like a fuckboy trying to hookup. “Can I Chims?”

“You can’t con a conman hyung.” I keep my face neutral and continue with my looting. “And what did I tell you about using that nickname? It’s so...demeaning.”

Hoseok laughs. “What? Would you rather I call you Lust?”

I pause, pretending to think about the question. The answer is no, I would not under any circumstances rather be called “Lust.” That silly media-given nickname sickens me. Let’s just say it brings up some memories I’d rather forget.

“No,” I say, hopefully without letting my disgust show too much. “No I don’t think so.”

“Aww come on Jimin,” Hoseok playfully punches my arm. “Why you gotta be so serious all the time? Would it kill you to liven up a bit?”

“In case you haven’t noticed by now,” I pick up yet another beautiful necklace before tossing it into my bag. “This is our work. We are working right now. I’m just trying to be professional.”

“Professional?” Hoseok scoffs. “In case you haven’t noticed, we are criminals Jimin. There’s nothing professional about us.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, hyung.” A piece of broken glass is inside the jewelry case, so I pick it up. “Our lives depend on us maintaining our professionalism.” I run my fingers along the jagged edges of the glass, careful not to pierce my skin. “If we make one misstep,” My eyes rise to meet Hoseok’s. “Forget to turn off one security camera, or maybe let one security guard roam the building.” The glass in my hand grows still as I stop running my fingers along its edges. “All because we decided to ‘liven up a bit.’” I laugh. “Do you know where that would get us, hyung?”

Hoseok doesn’t respond.

“Broken.” A loud crash echoes through the store as I bring the glass down on top of the case. “You said it yourself; we’re criminals. Not just any criminals either. We’re Top-of-the-Most-Wanted-List criminals. Not only that, but we’re freaks. Every law enforcement officer on the planet would see us as some nice trophies. If we made a misstep, they’d all come swarming. If they caught us, who knows what they’d do to us?” I let out a cynical, joyless laugh. “Hell, death would be the most merciful option.”

The room is completely silent. I look around and everyone is staring at me. It happened again, didn’t it? Tears start streaming down my face as I realize that I lost it once again. Suddenly the gazes of my friends feel overwhelming. I can’t take it anymore. My feet start moving without my consent, and soon I’m running out of the store.

As I run, I catch bits of speech. Some call after me. Others consoling Hoseok. However each bit has one common denominator. Me.

“...Come back!”

“...It’s okay, he didn’t mean it.”

“...You know how he gets.”

My brain tunes out the chatter, and I keep running. I run past the sleeping security guard, careful to keep my eyes away from him. Clothing stores. Restaurants. Arcades. Everything rushes by me in a blur as I make my way towards the entrance of the shopping center. Eventually I reach a large glass door. There’s little resistance as I push my weight against the glass and step outside onto the cold city street.

It’s 3:00 am, so the few people wandering the streets are either drunk and heading home, or people getting a quick morning run in before the early shift at work. It doesn’t matter what they’re out so early in the morning for anyway, because none of them pay attention to me as I bolt towards the black minivan with tinted windows.

I throw open the passenger side door and collapse onto the seat. The sound of an orchestra reaches my ears as Vivaldi’s Winter from the “Four Seasons” plays on the radio.  
“Gah!” A voice sounds from the driver's seat. When I glance over, a brown haired man dressed in all black sits with one hand on the steering wheel.“Holy...what the...Jimin? What the fuck are you doing? Where’s everyone else?”

I sniffle in an attempt to stop myself from crying. My hands reach up to wipe the tears away from my eyes, but more quickly replace them.

“It happened again, didn’t it?” Yoongi asks it like a question, but he already knows the answer. “Come on, you’re safe now Jimin. We’re not going to let anything happen to you. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. As long as you’re with us, you’re safe.”

Out of the seven of us, Yoongi is the one I trust the most. He’s the only one that knows anything about my past. Mostly because he’s the one who saved me from it.  
“Hey,” he continues. “Stop that crying. The Park Jimin I know isn’t a cry baby.”

“Well then,” I sniffle. “Maybe you don’t know this Park Jimin fellow all that well.”

“What? How dare you insult my intelligence like that?” Yoongi’s words are condescending, but his tone is playful. “I know all about this Park Jimin.”

“Oh yeah?” I challenge. 

“Oh yeah,” A smile grows on Yoongi’s face as he continues. “I know that Park Jimin can’t sleep unless the temperature is exactly 19°C. No more. No less, or he’ll throw a little temper tantrum until someone gives in and changes the thermostat back.”

I don’t say anything, but I feel a small smile start to creep onto my face as I wipe away some of the wetness from my eyes.

“That’s not enough, huh?” Yoongi sits back in his seat, a feigned look of deep thought on his face. “Well I also know that because of Park Jimin, I have to drink that fake soy shit instead of actual milk!”  
Without my consent, a giggle escapes my lips. “It’s called soy milk, hyung. It’s good for you! Less calories for the same amount of protein, and it’s delicious.”

“Well apparently Park Jimin is also a big fat liar, because that shit is disgusting.”

We both break into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. It feels nice, actually. To be this carefree. I know it won’t last, so I try to savor the feeling.

Eventually, our laughter dies down for me to ask. “So, Mr. Smart-guy, do you have anymore wonderful insights on this Park Jimin fellow?”

“Hmmm…” Yoongi thinks for a moment. “Ah yes, I’ve got one. I happen to know that despite being covered in fishnets, black v-necks, and silver bomber jackets, Park Jimin has a fluffy little calico cat that he babies the hell out of.”

“Hey!” I screech as I turn to face Yoongi, eager to defend myself. “I don’t baby Picasso. He just needs a lot of love and attention, and who would I be to deny him that?”

“Not to mention how much you spoil him. Like seriously, that cat lives a better life than the seven of us combined.”

“Picasso is not spoiled!”

“Oh I beg to differ.” At this point, both of us are full of laughter and smiles. “24/7 access to literally any food he wants, every cat toy on the planet, and let’s not mention his 37 carat diamond collar.”

“All that is just compensation!”

“Compensation? What for?”

“Nothing,” The carefree feeling from before has vanished, and I turn to face the window instead of Yoongi. “It’s nothing. Just forget I said anything.”

“Jimin-” Yoongi starts, but I cut him off.

“What if I made a mistake, hyung?” I ask, patheticness oozing out of my words. “Sure, my life now is a thousand times better than it was before, but I just-” A sob rises in my throat, and I pause to choke it down. “I live every day in fear that my life will come crashing down around me at any moment.” The tears have returned to my eyes, but I make no effort to wipe them away. “What if he finds me, hyung?”

“No,” Yoongi’s voice is stern and determined, and through my own tears, I can spot a fire in his eyes. “I’m not going to let that happen, Jimin. As long as you’re with us, you’ll be safe.”

“Yoongi I-”

“I call shotgu-!” I’m cut off from my thoughts by a shout, followed by my door being ripped open. “Oh, Jimin...ah sorry. I’ll just go in the back.”

Jungkook begins to close the door, but I stick my hand out to catch it. “No, it’s fine Kookie. I’ll sit in the back.”

“Are you s-”

“I’m positive,” I cut him off as I slip out of the passenger seat and onto the sidewalk. As I walk by, I whisper half heartedly into his ear. “Afterall, you’re the only one who can get him to stop playing this classical shit, right?”

Jungkook says something else, but I don’t catch it. I’m in my own little world as I slip into the last seat in the minivan and pull the door closed. The ride home is a blur. The others leave me alone, and I'm glad for it. I need this time to think, so that's what I do.

With the vague sense of arguing and the switching from Vivaldi to Fall Out Boy in the background, I think. I think about Busan, my hometown. I think the luck that has brought me to these wonderful 6 people. I think about this precious crystal world I've built, and how it could shatter any minute. Then, once I'm done thinking, I lean my head against the cool window of the car. I watch as the New York landscape flows by me in a blur of lights. Then, I close my eyes and let it all fade away.


End file.
